Métodos
by haruno-san
Summary: Existen métodos para todo y Sakura descubrio algúnos para poder controlar a sus compañeros de equipo...Sasusaku-Narusaku....soy.otaku@hotm.. por si les gusto


**Métodos**

Sasuke Uchiha, nuevo residente de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, se encontraba hablando con la hokage después de una dura "reunión" con los ancianos del concejo

-Bueno Sasuke Uchiha ya te puedes ir largando de mi oficina - hizo una pausa - esta noche llegan Sakura y Naruto de una misión, así que te encontraras con ellos y reintegraran el equipo 7 pero eso lo harán mañana, si los vez diles que vengan contigo a primera hora sino los bucare yo personalmente - finalizo la hokage

-Hn...tendré misiones otra vez con esos idiotas - suspiro Sasuke

- No creas Sasuke si eso es algo que te moleste, lo Haras igual además de que a estas alturas la mayoría de las misiones no se hacen con los equipos - dicho esto Tsunade agarro de debajo de su escritorio una botella de sake y levanto la vista - ¿aun sigues aquí? te dije que ya te puedes ir - Sasuke hizo caso y se marcho, la verdad no tenia ganas de estar ahí pero era esto o seguir soportando a Karin y prefería mil veces quedarse en Konoha que con ella. Ya estaba cayendo la noche y sin darse cuenta camino hasta la entrada de Konoha y se sentó en un banco, se le hizo extrañamente familiar, pensó un momento y luego lo recordó - Aquí la deje a Sakura - se dijo para si mismo riendo arrogantemente - ¿seguirán siendo igual que antes? - esta vez la pregunta fue al aire; pero ella misma se respondió al ver una melena rosa y otra rubia avanzando por las puertas de Konoha, cuando lo divisaron una de ellas fue corriendo para saltar sobre el y abrazarlo

- ¡¡¡Naruto!!!¡quítate de enzima ahora! - grito este inténtanos sacarse de su antiguo amigo pero este no lo soltaba mas solo gritaba

- ¡Sakura-Chan mira regreso como te lo dije! - grito al ver que Sakura estaba mas cerca

- Ya me di cuenta Naruto - dijo ella tendiéndole la mano al Uchiha que seguía tirado en el piso mas este la tomo y se reincorporo el la miro la verdad, es que se sorprendió al ver a su excompañera tan sexy, ella sin mas le dio un abrazo, no tan apasionado como el de Naruto, pero sin embargo el lo correspondió

- Bienvenido Sasuke - dijo tranquilamente. Naruto aun muy emocionado los abraso a ambos

- Vaya que conmovedora escena - dijo Kakashi apareciendo en una nube de humo

- Es verdad Kakashi-sensei - dijo un Naruto medio lloroso - Por eso usted nos va a invitar a Icheraku ramen - dijo Naruto llorando sobre su maestro el cual no sabía como salirse de la situación

-Ehh...Naruto me hiciste acordar que estoy llegando tarde para comunicarme con...la hokage - dijo Kakashi desapareciendo

-¡¡Rata!! - gritaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo

-Entonces iremos si el-sentencio Naruto tomando de las manos a sus excompañeros para arrastrarlos a Icheraku, Sasuke se zafo del agarre pero miro extrañado que Sakura no se deshiciera de el paro un momento a ver la escena pero inmediatamente los siguió -¿serán novios?- pensó para si mismo - Imposible - se dijo para si mismo mientras llegaban y se sentaban en el lugar cada uno pidió una ración para cada cual, excepto Naruto que se pidió, por decirlo así una ración tamaño Naruto. La cena se llevo de lo mas normal todos hablaban comían hasta reían juntos luego de la cena todos salieron del local para dar un pequeño paseo por Konoha

- Oye Teme ¿donde vivirás? - pregunto finalmente Naruto para cortar el silencio que se estaba volviendo incomodo

- En una posada hasta que consiga un lugar para poder quedarme - respondió el Uchiha

- Vaya...- contesto el Uzumaki para luego continuar -¿ y por qué no vives conmigo y Sakura-escena cuando consigamos una casa? - dijo feliz este pero al escuchar esto Sasuke casi se atraganta

- ¿Ustedes viven juntos? - pregunto automáticamente al escuchar esto

- No todavía no Sasuke-kun, pero nos mudaremos pronto yo ya no soporto vivir con mis padres y Naruto no quiere seguir viviendo solo - explico la peligrosa esta suspiro y siguió - ya es tarde es mejor que nos veamos mañana - dijo ella para empezar a irse los saludo con las manos y desapareció

- Bueno teme Sakura-escena tiene razón yo también me voy saludos - Naruto río al decir esto y desapareció

- Mañana tienen que ir a lo de Tsunade - dijo este acordándose de lo que le había pedido la rubia que les avisara y dicho este también se fue a su casa

Al día siguiente el antiguo equipo 7 sin su sensei se encontraba en la oficina de la hokage, Sakura y Naruto llegaron tarde por no ser avisados por Sasuke y Tsunade se enojo como de costumbre pero al verlos llorar a los dos los perdono; se les fue asignada una misión la cual era bastante fácil, hacer guardia en una sección de Konoha, los tres salieron inmediatamente para hacer la guardia llegados a sus puestos se sentaron y Naruto comenzó a contar una de sus anécdotas por supuesto exageradas.

- Naruto - inquirió Sakura pero el no le presto atención

- Naruto - volvió a decir ella aun sin respuesta del chico

-¡Naruto! - esta vez algo molesta

-¡¡Naruto!!- ahora enfadada

- NARUTO - lo agarro de la cabeza lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso Sasuke observo horrorizado la escena del beso en la que su compañero correspondía el beso y una puntada de odio lo invadía

- Ahora Naruto podes ir a ver si hay alguien por el bosque - dijo Sakura guiñándole el ojo Naruto sonrío y Asinio

- Ahora por fin abra un poco de paz - dijo mas tranquila una vez que Naruto se fue

- ¿Desde cuando son novios? - pregunto Sasuke molesto

- No lo somos - contesto simplemente Sakura

-¡¿Que?! - pregunto algo alarmado

- Digamos que es un método para que se calle - río la pelirosa

- ¿Método? - repitió el

- Si un método...también tengo un método para hacer que haga las cosas que no quiere - dijo Sakura disfrutando de la cara de espanto de Sasuke

- Solo lo uso cuando se vuelve muy pesado e hiperactivo...eso lo calma - dijo ella Sasuke se sonrojo un poco quería saber que era lo que hacia para que Naruto hiciera las cosas

- ¿Que vas hacer con Naruto? - pregunto este -¿Que es lo que haces para que el te haga caso? - El lo quería saber ya!

- Eso lo vas a saber el día que hagas algo malo o estés muy hiperactivo - sonrío ella de una forma muy sexy - pero no creo que hagas nada malo - dijo esta dándole una palmada en el hombro ella se iría a caminar

- ¿Como que no haría nada malo? - dijo este - Yo ya soy malo - dijo tomándola de la cintura para besarla y así lo hizo

- Ya veremos que tan malo e hiperactivo eres Sasuke Uchiha - dijo esta aun en los brazos de Sasuke. A el le encantaba la idea de que sus compañeros sean así sobretodo Sakura, aunque ya encontraría la forma de robársela al dobe.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...no se porque pero me inspire y lo subi jaja

cuidense

y si dejan buenos comentarios quisas y solo quisas piense en hacerle un segundo capitulo

Y SI YA SE!! NO ME MATEN YA VOY A TERMINAR LOS OTROS DOS FICS

PERO 0 INSPIRACION PARA SEGUIRLOS Y LA ONDA DE LOS ONE-SHOT TAN COPADOS

AUNQUE NO ME GUTE MUCHO LEERLOS !!


End file.
